The treatment of chronic wounds and ulcers is complex and difficult and represents a challenge for the health system as a whole, having a strong impact on economy in general. In particular, the problem of recurrent infections with bacterial strains resistant to antimicrobial treatments.
Even though nowadays effective treatments are available for the majority of the infections, antibiotics abuse, carried out over many decades, has led to the generation of strains resistant to common-use antimicrobials by means of horizontal transfer of genes between pathogenic microorganisms.
This progressive decrease in the efficacy of first-choice antibiotics and the limited therapeutic approaches available for the wound treatment and healing, emphasize the need for new classes of drugs and their means of application.
Presently, some bactericidal peptides exist. Each peptide has different characteristics in terms of the minimum inhibitory concentrations that are to be used for achieving the desired bactericidal activity, in addition, they show differences in solubility, cytotoxicity, specificity and target against different pathogens.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,238 discloses polypeptides and defensins used as antimicrobials in the preparation of culture media.